ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben - Stan: The Ultimate Legendary of the Perodua Viva EXi (OVA)
The Ultimate Legendary of the Perodua Viva EXi is a crossover been Creation Voltion: Omniverse and Stan 18 is a OVA. Plot Although is a movie previously on Kurt - Ben: Powerful and the Legendary of Perodua Alza EXi, even another to Red Joker to been fighting is to under Alza EXi and kills him, you have been under Stan begins. In Stan 18 crosstime, Stan is fighting Techadon. XLR8 (Stan): (growls) Techadon shot out it at XLR8 into the ground, he bright green flash appeares, there is Clockwork! Clockwork (Creation Voltion): Stop that, Techadon! Techadon shot beam at the Clockwork but dodged at city, Clockwork shot time ray at Techadon, turned to dust, he detransformed. Ben! Stan: (detransformed) Ben? Ben: Yep, where is under Red Joker. Stan: Oh yeah, where is Perodua Viva EXi. Ben: Perodua Viva EXi, he leader Amperi/Evolved Sonorosian/Cyrstalsapien. Stan: Red Joker. Teleports into Paradox. Paradox: Hello! When is not save at this wiki, Ben unlocks Comematrix to evolved into Ultimatrix Master Control is even to voice of Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi, Ben first prior of the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi. Stan: What is brought the Comematrix, even his completed the DNA is command at animals any voice. Ben: Yep. Ultimatrix Abort Control, code 10. Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi (to Ultimatrix Master Control with Ben): Limited sequence aborted. Ben: Well, is real me. Stan towards Ben into the ground. Ben: Hey! Stan: Oops, sorry. Ben: (wake up) Dub, what? Stan: Oh yeah... After his Negative Fasttrack and detransformed... Albedo! Ben: Dunt. He can the Perodua Viva EXi is flew down, and his Red Joker at flew down. Red Joker: You have the Omnimatrix, this is my alien. Ben: Dub. Albedo: Oh yeah. Ben no! Although Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi uses Sonic Speed at the towards Perodua Viva EXi into the ground. Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi (Creation Voltion): It just my Retaliator, the only my fusion with Azmuth. Ben: Uh... well. He flashback, Azmuth jumping at Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi he uses Fusion into Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi fused with Azmuth, flashback end. Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi (Creation Voltion): What dub is not sometime, what is nanites manpulation. Quickly, Ben also transformed. Stinkfly (Creation Voltion): Stinkfly! What is a code --- even his present Ben? Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi (Creation Voltion): But... is can voice of the even got it. Stinkfly (Creation Voltion): Not twice! Although Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi to electrocuted by that Perodua Viva EXi. Stinkfly (Creation Voltion): Azmuth! After, First-Aid to healled Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi. Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi has been evolved into Ehnanced Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi to encountered Perodua Viva EXi. Ehnanced Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi (Creation Voltion): You have stupid! Stinkfly (Creation Voltion): Impossible! (also detransformed) Ugh! His a Planet Loonatics. Danger Duck: I better idea. He unnamed robot also called Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi. Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi (Creation Voltion): Retaliator, for ask. Danger Duck: I want also teleported. (he holding by Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi) Quack! (teleports into Amperion) Ben and Stan: Go! (he running out at teleport into any Amperion planet) The four teleports into any Amperion even his a Amperi species. Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi (Creation Voltion): What is it, the Amperi. Ben: That known is AmpFibian, that scanned of Ra'ad. Danger Duck: That even to called Amperi, you have been even to still. Ben: What is shock? Stan: That even this Electric-type Pok?mon. Ben: Nope, his well. Another flashback, Perodua Alza EXD has been shocks and kills him, flashback end. Ben: Perodua Alza! Stan: What? Ben: That only been even is Perodua Alza! Stan: Nope, where is planet. Ben uses Binoculars at the sees in the dark he light also... that called is Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi is a Amperi species and Amperi's Soldiers. Stan: Oh, dear. Ben: (still Binoculars) But wha? Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi (he flew down, Amperi's species, Creation Voltion): What is... you have Amperi DNA of Ultimatrix Master Control! Ben: Dub. Stan: How to get been DNA sample. When Ben looks Ultimatrix Master Control is a Radiation Mode, but still completed. Ben: Ultimatrix that even is a radiation mode is been his Ra'ad after is DNA complete can this voice, is now for real. When is transported into Albedo. Albedo: Now you defeat me, Tennyson! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi when is a running and evolved into Full Powered Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi. Full Powered Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi (Amperi's species, Creation Voltion): What is find Blood Rubies? Albedo his holding Sword Blood Rubies but is still Red Joker. Red Joker: Yes is mine! He shocks and electricity is a Sword Blood Rubies. Red Joker: Now is my you have Tennyson, I was is defeat me! When Perodua Viva ELITE VIP is a appeared. Perodua Viva ELITE VIP (Creation Voltion): (is a merge with blue Retaliator) When is that for yours. Ben: Where is Azmuth! Danger Duck: Dub, you have been Perodua Alza where even is Azmuth did. Ben: Where is she! Perodua Viva ELITE VIP (Creation Voltion): What is for me! You have press you been even is evil that Upchuck Norris! Ben: Awesomite? NO! Ben: What the... (looks even with Advance Nanites) ...get... you have been nanite! (disable) Ugh! Red Joker to swing Perodua Viva ELITE VIP his transported. Perodua Viva ELITE VIP (Creation Voltion): (teleported) You have another crosstime! (morphed his arm into electric ray) Red Joker swing at electric ray but cracks. Perodua Viva ELITE VIP even to got is a brazzered and evolved even his into Perodua Viva ELITE EXi. Ben: That even his a control the Diagon! Perodua Viva ELITE EXi (Creation Voltion): Just... he can Diagon's powers and still Lucubra's powers he or Rook's powers that all useful. Ben: We need to talk. When is two walked his a Ra'ad is a Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi's parther. Ra'ad (Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi's parther, Creation Voltion): What is a made even is controllable to used it. Ben: Where is sometimes? Ra'ad (Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi's parther, Creation Voltion): Um, Perodua Myvi Elegance EXi? Ben: But even Ultimatrix Master Control can unlocked the aliens? Ra'ad (Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi's parther, Creation Voltion): What is Amperi DNA? Ben: Right. Why? Ultimatrix Master Control: (still protocol) Ben: Ultimatrix, self-destruct in 30 seconds, command code 0, 0, 0, destruct, 0. Ultimatrix Master Control: Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Detonation in T-30 seconds. Ben: Stupid. Ultimatrix Master Control evolved into Upgradedmatrix. Ben: Upgrade? Upgradedmatrix is a face appears with Ben's wrist. Ra'ad: Come on, that even T-30 seconds. Upgrade: What is Ben? Ben: Nope. Just... Ultimatrix Self Destruct! Upgrade: What? Ben: Controllable can Upgradedmatrix even is morphed into any equipmented with Rex's Machines... Abort Self Destruct, Code 10. Upgradedmatrix: Self-destruct sequence aborted. Ra'ad: What is a shut down? Ben: Trust me! Red Joker shot energy beam from his sword at Perodua Viva ELITE VIP and just even is explosion after is defeated but shoted by Ben using Upgraded Slam Cannon. Ben: Command Function Override Code 10. Upgradedmatrix: Override accepted. Red Joker: You have been Upgradedmatrix, you fault! What turned into alien form! Ben using Upgradedmatrix to Slam Cannon turned normal and transformed. Fasttrack (Creation Voltion): Fasttrack! Red Joker using electric ray at Fasttrack but his shocks at Upgradedmatrix but failed. Fasttrack (Creation Voltion): Upgradedmatrix, Abort reset. Code 10! Upgradedmatrix: That fuction available. He detransformed. Ben: Oh man, not now! After event to even six teleports him, and inside the Ultimatrix Master Control he teleported into any Jetray's planet, Big Chill's planet, and Buzzshock's planet. Ben: Ugh. Retaliator (Creation Voltion): I am Retaliator, he she even to Azmuth's dead can to still them. Ben: Dar! The Ultimatrix is destroyed. Retaliator (Creation Voltion): Destroy? Where... He events teleported into Gwen. Gwen (Creation Voltion): Sorry. His appeared at the invisible with Ultimatrix's voice. Ultimatrix's voice: That is protocol DNA sample is empty. Gwen (Creation Voltion): Used can Mechamorph armor mean... green. Retaliator (Creation Voltion): What is a color called green. Gwen (Creation Voltion): Trust me. Ben: (slapped with Upgradedmatrix) DNA protocol error! Gwen (Creation Voltion): Reanima Valaraka! Retaliator charges his colors into green. Gwen (Creation Voltion): Upgradedmatrix empty, even is a controllable powered of Red Joker is killed. Ben: It said, not protocol! Gwen (Creation Voltion): Protocol is failed! Ben: (to Upgradedmatrix) Upgradedmatrix, with is failed... connect. Upgradedmatrix: Connected that even is failed, because connective even to used it. (Ben stopped) Connecting... Ben: I need it. Upgradedmatrix: Completed... TBC... Characters Heroes *Ben *Stan *Paradox *Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi/Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi *Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi *Amperi Soldiers *Ra'ad (Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi's parther) Villains *Red Joker *Albedo *Perodua Viva EXi Aliens used *XLR8 (by Stan) *Clockwork (by Ben) *Fasttrack (by Albedo and Ben at confirmed in the OVA) *Stinkfly (by Ben) Trivia Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover